


Stage I Remember

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Anniversaries [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, M/M, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal, talks of future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Garrett and Cal celebrate the two years they’ve been together, and talk of plans for more years to come.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price
Series: Anniversaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Stage I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was wasn’t supposed to be a series, but I have midterms to study for, what else would I be doing other than writing? 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think!

It was Cal and Garrett’s second anniversary, and Garrett could admit that he was nervous. This year, he’d gone with a gift a little more..... sentimental, he supposed. 

Garrett had gotten Cal a scrapbook. It was homemade, with pictures, ticket stubs, and anything else he could find that reminded him of his time spent with Cal. He’d originally thought it would be cute, something memorable, but now he was wondering if it was enough.

Well, it was too late to change it now, he thought, as he pulled into the school parking lot. Even if seniors were allowed to leave during lunch, he wasn’t going to get something that screamed ‘last minute’. 

Garrett wasn’t sure how long he sat in his car thinking about it. But when someone knocked on the window, it startled him out of his thoughts. He looked over and was relieved to see Cal. 

Cal was standing outside the car, smiling at him. Garrett smiled back as he cut the ignition and took off his seatbelt. He got out of the car and pulled Cal in for a kiss. 

Garrett’s hands were on Cal’s hips, and it took everything in him not to spin him around and push him up against the car as the kiss got more heated. They were at school, he had to remind himself. Now was not the time or place. 

“Happy anniversary” Garrett mumbled when he eventually, reluctantly, pulled away. Garrett wanted nothing more than to get lost in the world that was Cal Price for the rest of his life. Or at the very least, the rest of the day. 

“Happy anniversary, I love you” Cal said. He was smiling at Garrett, and Garrett could see the affection in his eyes. 

“I love you too” Garrett told him. He could see Cal leaning in for another kiss, but the bell rang, signalling that class started in five minutes. Cal sighed and pulled away. 

“See you after class?” He asked. Garrett nodded eagerly. He gave Cal one last kiss before making his way to chemistry class. 

The day dragged on far too slowly for Cal’s liking. The short time spent with Garrett at lunch was not enough to get him through the last few classes. Especially when he had to watch Simon and Bram being sickeningly cute together in Mr. Wise English class. 

Finally, finally the bell rang, and Cal had to stop himself from running out of the class. That probably would have gotten him at least a few stares. 

Cal threw his books in his locker as quickly as he could, almost slamming the locker on his fingers in his rush to close it and leave. He took a deep breath to steady himself and made his way to Garrett’s car.

Garrett was leaning against it, almost casually, but Cal could see the nervous excitement radiating off of him. When Cal finally reached Garrett, they were both grinning. 

“Miss me?” Garrett asked. Cal rolled his eyes, but mumbled a ‘yes’ before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

The two of them piled into the car and Cal could hardly contain his happiness. The closer they got to Garrett’s house, the more real everything felt. 

They had been together for two full years. It felt like the realization was only hitting him now. The more he thought about it, the more it made Cal smile, as he listened to Garrett go on about an explosion someone had caused during his chemistry class. 

“.... and just as Ms. Roberts told him not to, the idiot mixed the chemicals together. It exploded and there was smoke everywhere. They won’t be able to have the lab cleaned for an entire week!” Garrett exclaimed, just as they pulled into his driveway. 

“So I guess the only chemistry I have is with you” Garrett said. Cal couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the joke. He was used to Garrett’s awful puns, but this was probably the worst one he’d made in a while, Cal thought as they got out of the car and made their way inside. 

He held his backpack carefully against him, trying not to jostle the gifts..... gift he had for Garrett. The second gift was for after they graduated, but that hadn’t stopped Cal from carrying it around with him all the time for the past three months. 

Once inside, they went straight to Garrett’s bedroom, even if Garrett’s parents weren’t there. It felt more like their space than anywhere else in the house, but something about it today seemed almost tense. 

Cal sat down on the bed, carefully placing his school bag on the floor at his feet. Garrett had taken the time to make the bed, he noticed. The room even looked like it had been cleaned. Cal smiled at the thought of the extra care and effort Garrett had gone through this morning. 

“So” Garrett started as he sat down next to Cal.

“I got you something. It’s....” he reached over and pulled a package out of his bedside table. It was a small, square package, wrapped in pale orange wrapping paper, about the size of a book. “It’s not much, but....” Garrett trailed off as he handed it to Cal. 

Cal unwrapped it as delicately as he could with shaking hands. The first thing he noticed, before all of the wrapping paper had been torn away, was that it looked homemade. When he pulled the last bit of paper away, Cal gasped. 

It was a very clearly homemade scrapbook. On the cover, Garrett had written ‘Happy anniversary’ at the top and ‘I love you’ at the bottom. Between the two lines of text was a picture of them on their first date. 

Cal’s eyes were watering before he even opened the scrapbook to the first page. He flipped through pages of the book, covered in pictures, comments and quotes, even the occasional ticket stub from plays Cal had dragged Garrett to. 

But about three quarters of the way through, the pictures ended, and the pages were blank. Cal didn’t know what to think. He looked up at Garrett, who was blushing. 

“I.... this sounds a bit silly now, but I thought we could keep adding to it, like together? Like, we’re going to make more memories together so I wanted to leave room for that” Garrett said. It sounded like a promise. More memories together. 

Cal was definitely crying now. He put the book down so it wouldn’t get stained with tears and hugged Garrett. 

“I love it. I love you. Thank you so much, baby” he mumbled, before pulling away. 

Before Garrett could say anything, Cal reached for his backpack. He pulled out the papers he had stashed at the bottom, grateful they hadn’t been crumpled. He took a deep breath and handed them to Garrett. 

“This isn’t much of a gift, it’s more of a promise that I want to be there to make more memories with you” Cal told him. Garrett nodded, and looked down at the papers. 

Cal could tell the exact moment Garrett read them. His hands began to shake, and he looked up at Cal in awe. 

“You got in to Georgia State?” Garrett asked, almost breathlessly. Cal nodded. 

“I know it was your first choice. It was always in my top three, but knowing that you would be going there? I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” Cal told him. Now Garrett was crying too, and everything seemed so perfect. They were both serious about the future, if their gifts were anything to go by. 

So despite the big plans Cal had for graduation for the other gift, he reached into his bag and grabbed the small black box. The second it came into view, Garrett gasped. 

“Cal.... are you going to propose?” He asked. Cal mentally cursed himself for not considering Garrett would jump to that particular conclusion. His boyfriend did have a bit of a wild imagination. 

“..... sort of?” He said, as he opened the box to reveal a plain, silver band. 

“It’s a promise ring. I know we’ve been together for two years, but we’re still only seventeen. This is just like, the step before getting engaged” Cal’s explained. 

Cal let Garrett hold the box. He waited nervously as Garrett seemed to look at it from ask angles before smiling. 

“You know I’m going to wear this on my ring finger, right? ” Garrett told him. Cal laughed, but grabbed the box back from him. 

He took the ring out and slipped it onto Garrett’s ring finger before leaning in and kissing him.


End file.
